Of Pancakes and Zombies!
by RobCo
Summary: International Pancake day, was great, until of course, the apocalypse happened. Now our favorite characters from PJO (Non-Demigod) must fight through mutant zombies, bandits, earthquakes, tsunamies, fires, hunger, and radiation. Pretty much every character Greek or Roman will be in this, although, some will only be mentioned. (AKA missing or dead.)
1. Prologue

**Of Pancakes and Zombies**

**A PJO fanfiction.**

**By "RobCo".**

**Prologue:**

**Nobody's POV**

The day had started great!

International pancake day had resulted in free or very cheap pancakes worldwide, what more could you want? To make things better, many diseases had recently been wiped out, terrorism stopped, and poor people were less poor.

Yeah, things were great.

That was until of course, the sun spazzed out and started the biggest solar storm. Ever. As if that was not bad enough, the solar storms resulted in earthquakes, tsunamies, fires, and much more.

Then most nuclear power plants had a core meltdown, and most of humanity was instantly wiped out. Most survivors mutated into zombie-like beings, and chased down un-mutated survivors.

Most of these survivors killed innocent people for their stuff, and after a week, the number of un-mutated humans was down to about 100k in the world, and 10k in big countries like the USA, Brazil, or China.

As most of the world was in ruins, the only way for humanity to survive, was to band together to escape from earth, before it becomes uninhabitable, or all of humanity dies.

The real problem is far scarier, however. Someone wants humanity gone.

This story is about some familiar (Non-Demigod) characters, who meet in this apocalyptic world, team up, survive, and even fight each other.


	2. Chapter 1

**Of Pancakes and Zombies**

**Chapter 1 (The first "chapter" was the prologue.)**

**By "RobCo"**

**All canon characters are 16-17, because there will be awesome stuff like rocket science, extreme ninja skills, really clever bandit outsmarting, using atomic power to blow stuff up, and inventing awesome stuff like laser weapons (The military done this. It's a 500w laser with crystalline lenses, that can cut through wood.), jetpacks, and light bending (invisibility) so, if they were 12, this would be a Mary Sue story.**

**And that will not happen as long as I'm in charge of this.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Look. I know for a fact, that most people watch zombie movies or play zombie games to try and see what it would be like in an apocalypse. Hell, some even WANT it to happen, just to try it.

I know from experience, that the apocalypse is NOT fun. At all.

Hope it never happens, and hoard survival gear, just in case.

When most people try to kill you, and you are starving, thirsty, injured, etc, you start wanting to die.

But I know I can't.

Right now, I'm one of humanity's last hopes, and it would pretty much stink if humans became extinct.

When life is a living hell, you learn to appreciate everything good. You learn to appreciate stuff that in the regular, non apocalyptic world, would seem as something normal, that you just have,. Such as friends, food, and fresh water.

Most people are out to kill you, and won't hesitate to shoot you when they see you have a bottle of fresh water and a can of beans.

It's really rare that someone/something is not trying to kill you. That's where this story truly starts.

I heard footsteps... Someone was running. Mutants could not run that fast, so it was a human. Or it was an alien, but that's just ridiculous. Why would it want to be here?

The person was coming closer, and I quickly readyed(?) my bow.

You may be wondering: "Why have a bow, when you can have a gun? The gun does not hurt your hand, and shoots more accurately!".

Good question. An arrow can be used more than once, they are easy to make, and most importantly, it does not make a loud noise.

The worst part is even acquiring the gun. They're common in military zones, but most but evil survivors... Bandits? Apoca-Gangs? live around there, as it is fortified, and filled with Military ready-to-eat meals for the whole army in about a good 50 years. A few people could eat as much as they liked until they died.

Wow. I had gotten off track. The human was now at the door.

It opened it slowly, and all there was missing was dramatic music, for this to be a movie scene. God, I miss television.

What I got, was not what I expected. At all.

When the door opened, a girl with brown choppy hair.

She shut the door and shouted (A genuine bad idea, when mutants are literally everywhere.): "I mean you no harm! Lower your weapon!"

I was filled with desire to comply, and I stuttered: "Not... Hostile?"

The girl's face filled with relief, and she quickly introduced herself: "I'm Piper." Then I replied: "My name is Annabeth."

At first glance, Piper had seemed like one of those stereotype popular high-school girls. One thing is for sure. She is definetely not one now. She was really violent when it came to slicing up mutants, she did not let go of her beliefs, and was trustworthy. My favorite kind of person (Remind me not to get on her bad side, even as clever, strong (And big-headed) as I am.)

How did I find out about that?

Take a step back:

**"She shut the door and shouted (A genuine bad idea, when mutants are literally everywhere.):"I mean you no harm! Lower your weapon!"**

Moments later, we heard moaning, groans, and screaming. Lots of it. Mutants. They are rotted, zombie like humanoids, that are very strong... And hungry. Some of them have mutated extra legs or arms, sharp teeth, long tounges, some even have psonic abilities, such as 6th sense tracking, and minor powers that mirror "The Force" from Star Wars. Luckily, they are slow.

"Well, nice knowing you!" Piper said. "Do you give up that easily?" I asked, and handed her a piece of wood with nails in it. "You just motivated me." She said in a sadistic tone.

The base, if you can call it that, I live in, is just a usual house. Yes, some windows are bricked up, and near the entrance, there is a lot of barbed wire.

Imagine being inside that. Then, imagine the bricks and planks exploding revealing around 20 half rotted, mutated, injured humans, eager for blood, while we stood in the middle of the carnage, using everything from planks with nails in, to daggers, throwing axes, and heavy objects, to repel or kill the mutants.

Unfortunatly, as we had just about killed them all... Reinforcements arrived.

**Can I have some feedback? As long as it's honest I don't care if you say this is the most terrible thing ever. I really want to improve as a writer, because apparently, this school term is going to be about writing for a job... As in, being an author.**


End file.
